


Return to Labyrinth - Parte I - La Damigella d’Onore

by Twizzler7819



Series: Return to Labyrinth [2]
Category: Labyrinth (1986), Labyrinth (1986) RPF
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-10-31 21:18:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17857100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twizzler7819/pseuds/Twizzler7819
Summary: E' come se Sarah avesse un buco al posto del cuore.





	Return to Labyrinth - Parte I - La Damigella d’Onore

[Julliard School, New York, Fine Febbraio 1992]  
La camera era piccola e aveva le pareti di uno sbiadito giallo crema – una comuna stanza in un comune dormitorio. Conteneva una coppia di letti singoli addossati a due pareti opposte, due piccole scrivanie di formica con le relative sedie in plastica, delle mensole e un piccolo televisore portatile in bianco e nero poggiato su di un cassettone.

Sembrava che qualcuno avesse tracciato un’immaginaria linea in mezzo alla stanza e avesse stabilito una personalità distinta per ciascuna metà.  
Da una parte un’esplosione di caos: uno stereo a batteria dalle manopole cromate buttato sul letto e circondato da cassette; decine di pagine di riviste patinate strappate e attaccate alla parete con del nastro adesivo e delle puntine da disegno; un paio di scarpe da ginnastica abbandonate, insieme a degli scaldamuscoli color gomma da masticare, su di uno scendiletto stropicciato; due paia di scarpette da ballo, uno logoro e inservibile, l’altro nuovo fiammante, appese per le stringhe a uno dei pomelli del letto.  
L’altra metà invece era molto più ordinata, anche se forse un pizzico più infantile. C’erano ritratti di famiglia e foto di scena dentro eleganti cornici bianche, disposte sul comodino; locandine di rappresentazioni teatrali (Romeo e Giulietta, Sogno di una notte di mezza estate) attaccate sotto un grosso poster in bianco e nero sopra il letto (una vecchia riproduzione della Relatività di Escher, nel quale numerose rampe di scale, apparentemente ordinarie, violavano ogni legge fisica, intrecciandosi senza portare in nessun luogo); un grazioso bauletto di cosmetici poggiato a terra, sopra una piccola pila di libri. Le uniche cose fuori posto erano un grosso e graziato pupazzo marrone ficcato sotto al cuscino, come se la sua proprietaria si fosse pentita di esserselo portato dietro e avesse deciso di nasconderlo alla meglio, e una valigia spalancata sul letto e piena per metà.

Sarah afferrò un paio di jeans dallo schienale della sedia – non un paio qualunque, ad essere precisi, ma il suo paio preferito. Con dei tagli sopra le ginocchia e un ricamo di rose sopra le tasche. Li reputava estremamente ribelli e alla moda – e, dopo esserseli rigirati fra le mani con espressione pensierosa per alcuni istanti, li gettò nella valigia.

Quindi, si voltò e, con sguardo attento, iniziò a smistare il resto degli abiti che aveva impilato sulla scrivania. Gonne, maglioncini, camicette, calze… con le dita agganciò un delicato reggiseno di pizzo bianco, dalle coppe praticamente trasparenti, e lo estrasse dalla pila.  
Ne studiò le deliziose spalline sottili e tratteggiò la la fantasia del pizzo con la punta dell’indice. Poi fece un sospiro profondo e incurvò un po’ le spalle. Quindi lasciò cadere l’indumento sulla seduta della sedia in plastica.

“Accidenti, Williams, ma è un Victoria’s Secrets quello?” Chiese all’improvviso una voce femminile. Poi un braccio ricoperto da qualche decina di braccialetti colorati spuntò dal nulla, afferrò il reggiseno e lo tirò via.

“OH! Ridammelo!” Sbottò Sarah in tono aspro. Aggrottò le sopracciglia scure e spesse e si voltò su se stessa, decisa a recuperare il pezzo migliore del proprio cassetto di biancheria. “Ridammelo SUBITO!” Ordinò. Non le era mai piaciuto molto condividere le proprie cose – anche se il suo carattere era ENORMEMENTE migliorato negli ultimi sette anni – e quel reggiseno le era costato un occhio della testa. Inoltre... “Ridammelo Cynthia, o giuro che te la faccio pagare!”

Cynthia Rose Jones era un’aspirante ballerina del secondo anno, dal corpo alto e invidiabilmente sottile, con la pelle color caramello e una cascata di treccine di un bel nero brillante. Vestiva in modo molto più anticonvenzionale di Sarah, tutta jeans ampi e camicie coloratissime, oppure pantaloni strappati e crop tops (era stata proprio lei a suggerire a Sarah di comprare dei jeans con gli strappi sulle ginocchia). Nonostante il suo carattere esuberante però, le due ragazze erano diventate ottime amiche.

“Ma davvero?” La schernì Cynthia. Per tutta risposta si rigirò l’indumento tra le mani e poi le lanciò una maliziosa occhiata di sfida. 

Sarah contrasse le labbra rosse in un grazioso bottoncino e poi… le si gettò addosso con una risata, tentando di strapparle il reggiseno dalle mani. Cynthia si limitò ad eseguire un’aggraziata piroetta nello spazio fra i due letti, sottraendosi al suo assalto. “Ma guarda, guarda. Dev’essere roba di alta classe!” La canzonò, balzando ora a destra, ora a sinistra, mentre Sarah cercava di afferrarla. “Lo hai praticamente buttato, quindi questo vuol dire che non lo vuoi più, vero? Posso prenderlo io?”

“Non l’ho affatto buttato!” Replicò Sarah in tono divertito, continuando a girare intorno con l’amica. “È MIO, ridammelo SUBITO! Non scherzavo prima, me la PAGHERAI!”

“Ommioddio,” esclamò invece Cynthia, “Ma è trasparente. Williams ha un reggiseno trasparente. Sei una vera sgualdrina!” 

Sarah sgranò gli occhi verdi in una finta espressione scandalizzata e, dopo un attimo di silenzio, sbottò in una risata sonora. Una risata che, però, nascondeva un’ombra di nervosismo - perché sì, in parte si sentiva DAVVERO una sgualdrina. “OH! Questa… QUESTA…!”  
Afferrò la compagna per la vita ed entrambe caddero ridendo in modo isterico sul letto di Cynthia, sopra la distesa di cassette dura come ciottoli.

Rimasero lì a contendersi il reggiseno per qualche frenetico istante finché, alla fine, Cynthia mollò la presa con un: “Accidenti, Williams, tientelo! Mi fa male la pancia!” E si premette le mani sul ventre piatto e tonico.

Sarah si alzò in ginocchio sul materasso, si avvolse il reggipetto attorno al braccio e lo agitò con un’esclamazione vittoriosa. Poi, con un sorriso soddisfatto e un sospiro appagato, ricadde a sedere accanto alla compagna di stanza.

Dopo alcuni istanti di silenzio, Cynthia osservò: “Dimmi che quella roba l’hai presa per un ragazzo. E non per Jeremy.” 

Sarah si mosse per scese dal letto. “No, certo che no.” Mentì. Beh, no, non si trattava di una bugia. Non completamente. Ma non era nemmeno del tutto la verità.  
Sì, aveva una specie di… stupidissima cotta infantile per Jeremy. Era però era perfettamente cosciente del fatto che tra loro non avrebbe mai potuto esserci niente. Sarah non avrebbe MAI tentato nulla con lui. Perché sarebbe stato... disgustoso e… e ridicolo.  
Ciononostante, non poteva negare di aver pensato a lui quando lo aveva comprato. Accidenti, la verità era che stava inconsapevolmente (del tutto consapevolmente) scegliendo gli abiti da mettere in valigia con il preciso intento di farsi notare da lui. Magari anche soltanto un po’. Nella stupidissima speranza che l’uomo le… dicesse quant’era carina? Che la… invitasse a ballare, magari. E che una volta lì, forse, potesse dimenticare di tutto il resto, anche solo per qualche istante e…  
Era assolutamente disgustoso. Era patetico. 

Cynthia roteò gli occhi color ambra e poi si voltò a guardarla. “Lo sai, vero, che questa fissazione che hai per il tuo patrigno è davvero… preoccupante?” Scosse la testa e si rivolse alle foto sul comodino di Sarah.  
In una cornice bianca e rettangolare, un uomo corpulento e bruno circondava con le braccia un bambino biondo dall’aria furba e una donna altrettanto bionda, che a sua volta teneva in spalla un minuscola fagottino rosa. Nell’ordine: Robert, il padre di Sarah, Toby, il suo fratellastro di sette anni, Irene, la sua matrigna e Jennifer, la sorellina nata l’anno precedente.  
Da un’altra cornice ovale, più piccola e di colore argento invece, si affacciavano un’attraente donna bruna e un uomo biondo, dai lineamenti delicati e femminei e i penetranti occhi azzurri. Linda, la madre di Sarah, e il suo affascinante compagno Jeremy,  
“Cioè, è davvero un bel tipo e tutto il resto. E ti riempie di regali assurdi. Ma è il marito di tua madre.”

Non ancora. Disse una vocetta ostinata in fondo alla testa di Sarah. Non sono ancora sposati. Di lì a pochi giorni però lo sarebbero stati. Era per quello che lei stava preparando le valigie, per andare a passare le vacanze di primavera a Londra. Avrebbe assistito alla rappresentazione conclusiva dello spettacolo di Jeremy e sua madre e poi, due giorni dopo, avrebbe fatto da damigella d’onore al loro matrimonio. Linda aveva organizzato tutto perché sua figlia potesse approfittare dello spring break senza perdere nemmeno un giorno di college.  
Sarah si diresse alla valigia, comprimendo gentilmente il reggiseno tra le mani, fino a formare una palla. Le sarebbe tanto piaciuto poter fare lo stesso con quella sciocca sensazione di… di insoddisfazione che sentiva agitarsi in fondo allo stomaco.

Si voltò verso l’amica e, da qualche parte, tirò fuori un sorriso – come un prestigiatore che estrae un coniglio da un cappello a cilindro. “Devo PER FORZA averlo preso per qualcuno? L’ho comprato per me.” Se lo avesse ripetuto abbastanza spesso, forse avrebbe iniziato a crederci. “E poi non ho nessuna fissazione per Jeremy.” Gettò il reggiseno nella valigia, insieme a tutto il resto, e poi si lasciò cadere sul proprio letto.

Dalla cornice rotonda e argentea, Jeremy le sorrideva teneramente. Alto, sottile e aristocratico, con i capelli biondi, il naso dritto e le labbra sottili e squisitamente disegnate. Assomigliava così tanto a…  
Sarah lo fissò e senza rendersene conto, fece un breve sospiro. 

“Ah-ha, no, certo.” Intervenne Cynthia in tono ironico. “Bel tentativo, Williams. Questo posto straripa, letteralmente, di bei ragazzi ma per te è praticamente come se non esistessero.”

Non era del tutto vero. C’erano stati gli inviti a bere caffè e vedersi dopo le lezioni. Qualche uscita a cena, un paio di baci. Ma nessun vero appuntamento, nessuna relazione.  
La verità era che Sarah trovava difficoltà a provare interesse per i suoi coetanei. Tendeva a preferire gli uomini adulti, ma aveva problemi a legarsi. Per un certo periodo, subito dopo essere entrata al college, aveva frequentato un assistente di una decina di anni più vecchio di lei. Poi aveva avuto un brevissimo flirt con un professore. Niente però che fosse riuscita a emozionarla, a farle battere il cuore.

E poi naturalmente c’era la sua cotta per Jeremy. Una cotta impossibile che andava avanti fin da quando lei aveva quindici anni. Non avrebbe voluto provare questi sentimenti per l’uomo che sarebbe diventato il suo patrigno. Ma lui era così simile a… a… 

Sarah replicò con una scrollata di spalle e un’occhiata maliziosa. “Solo perché non ti dico tutto, non vuol dire che non faccio niente.”

“Oh, BALLE.” esclamò Cynthia, mettendosi seduta a sua volta.

Con un sorriso enigmatico e un verso trionfante, Sarah tornò alla pila di abiti sulla scrivania.

Secondo Linda, Sarah doveva avere perso la fiducia nella relazioni sentimentali perché aveva vissuto il loro divorzio in maniera traumatica.

“Sei una VERA sgualdrina, Williams!” sentenziò l’altra ragazza.

“OH!” Sarah ficcò la mano sotto il cuscino, afferrò il grosso pupazzo marrone – una specie di brutto mostro deforme e peloso, con un paio di corna ritorte – e lo scagliò contro l’amica, colpendola dritta al viso. Cynthia cadde all’indietro con un sonoro e appagante tonfo. “Bene! Benissimo! Avevo intenzione di comprarti un regalino a Londra, ma sai cosa? Ci ho ripensato!”

Il motivo per cui proprio non riusciva a innamorarsi, era che Sarah si era già innamorata. Da un sacco di tempo.

Come avrebbe mai potuto provare interesse per un ragazzo qualunque, quando un bellissimo Re, altero e malizioso, che aveva usato tutti i suoi poteri e mosso le stelle per lei, le aveva rubato il cuore?

**Author's Note:**

> Mi sono divertita a fare delle ricerche sul 1991/92 :D Per esempio, quali film sono usciti in quegli anni, che musica si ascoltava, un accenno alla moda e alle capigliature del tempo - e ho buttato un po' tutto qua e là nella descrizione della stanza di Sarah e Cynthia.
> 
> Inoltre ho tentato anche di tenere il linguaggio pulito e in linea con i telefilm anni '80/'90. Spero NON con esiti comici :D


End file.
